The Whacky Story of You and Me
by Beldaran's wings
Summary: Enter Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who gets fired atleast 29 times a year. When her world is at stake, will she take up a job whos boss is an egoestic jerk? SxS,maybe a little ExT. First fic R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ~ **We do not own CCS...if we did then why would we be writing 'Fan'fiction?

Notez ~ This is our 1st fanfic so don't expect it to be **that** good... enjoy!

**--One: A job--**

"Please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me." chanted the auburn haired girl.

"SAKURA!"

"_Kami-sama don't do this to me," Sakura_ walked to her boss's office and knock on the door before entering, _"and this is only my first week…"_

"Boss, I'm so sorry I didn't know that the pig headed freak was your mom! Please don't fire me."

"What did you just called my mom?" inquired her boss.

_Oh swell…_

"You mean you weren't going to fired me?"

"No, I just want to tell you to keep up the good work. But I think that's a better idea. You're fired!"

OoOoOoOoO

_Why can't life be like those fairytales that my dad reads to me when I was younger? When all you have to do is wait for your prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet then have a beautiful wedding and live happily ever after in a huge castle. _

_I have to be the unluckiest girl on the face of the planet. I mean who gets fired twenty-nine times in six months? It's not that I'm lazy or anything, I go to work on time every day. Maybe I'm slightly late sometimes. Okay okay fine, I'm always late, happy? But so what if I'm few hours late…a girl must look her best where ever she goes, even if she's a plumber …_

Flashback

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Sakura almost had a heart-attacked when the door suddenly burst open and the girl begin screaming at her. She blinked a couple of times when she saw Sakura "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were the plumber"

"I am." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

The girl looked at her as if she had two heads or something. She began looking at her from the top to bottom with her jaw hung open, "_Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell would wear something like that when they're just gonna fix the leak?"_ those questions were left unanswered when the girl decided not to ask. Who knows, this might be what other female plumbers are wearing this days…

Sakura saw the girl's expression and gulped, is there something wrong with what she's wearing? She was just wearing a sundress that was slightly above the knee, matching scarf and huge sunglasses.

_What? The glasses are new and it has been raining cats and dogs for the whole month, this is the only day the sun decided to get his lazy ass out._

"So are you going to stand there staring at space or are you going to fix the leak?"

Sakura snap out of her thoughts.

End of flashback

"_Life is not like the games we play on computers." Sakura mentally make a note to self. _

_Not only that the stupid leak cause me my job, it had also destroyed my pretty dress. What happened you asked? Well I just did what my 'Sims' did in my computer game. I took the wrench and smash it against the faucet. The whole thing fall off and water started destroying my pretty little dress. The next thing I knew, I was fired. So maybe I wasn't the best plumber in the world._

_You know, there used to be a supermarket nearby…but it got bankrupt and I wonder why… That reminds me…I used to work there once as a cashier. And I remember the day my boss came up to me and said that I can't work there anymore._

_Well it's not my fault the supermarket gone bankrupt … I think. I mean I might have given people more change that I should have but you can't blame me for this, math hate me and I hate math. And I gave 98 discount to some people and gave others free things and that when on for a week or so but that could not have caused the whole supermarket to go bankrupt right?_

_I also tried selling houses. But I can't tell the customers that the house is good when it's a just a piece of junk. You can't blame me for this either, I'm just too honest. _

Flashback

"I think this house is perfect, Takashi." Chiharu smiled to her husband. Chiharu is one of Sakura's closest friends. So when Chiharu needed a house she automatically went to Sakura.

Takashi smiled back at his wife, "Did you know that people once—"he couldn't finish his sentence because his wife's handbag was flying at him.

Sakura stare at Chiharu with her mouth widely open and wonder if that was meant to happen…

"What do you think Sakura? Is this house a thumbs up or thumbs down?" asked Chiharu.

Like in an anime, Takashi magically appeared next to Chiharu, "Chiharu, darling, this is the sixty-seventh house we saw…don't you think we should decide whether we should buy the house or not?"

Sakura ignored Takashi, "I don't think you should buy this house, it's not worth it, actually I don't think you should buy anything from my company." Sakura said without realizing that her boss was right behind her…

So there goes her job…again.

End of flashback

_And the list went on and on….Why all my bosses can't understand that everyone makes mistakes? If I were one, I would hire someone like myself and never fire them. But if all my employees are like me then I doubt that my business can even last for an hour. No wonder all my boss fires me……no Sakura, don't think like this. _

**Think positive.**

**Think positive.**

**Think positive.**

_Yes, I would hire myself because I'm hardworking, nice, and smart….just minus the little fact that I'm usually late for work, bad-tempered, kinda lazy and hate all my bosses. I swear I get enough money I would hire someone to assassinate them. Why do I need a job anyway? I can survive without a job; I can even survive without money! _Then suddenly images of food, clothes, and shoes come into her mind. She frowned and being looking for a job in the newspaper_. _

Sakura jump out her chair when her ringtone began blasting from her phone.

"Hello?" Sakura tried to recover from the shock. _Why do I easily get shock these days?_

"Hi Sakura! I heard you got fired again…"the girl on the other line said.

_Wow…is it me or does Tomoyo knows everything? Maybe I should ask which news she watches…_

"It's nice to hear from you too Tomoyo…how long has it been?"

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Oh stop exaggerating….I spoke to you this morning".

"For twelve seconds."Sakura reminds her best friend.

"Ha ha very funny…by the way I found you a new job."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? When can I start work?" Sakura asked happily.

-

-

-

A/N so how is it? Please review and tell us how to improve ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Two: Bad luck--**

When an amber eyed man walked in to the coffee shop, all the females in the shop stop dead on the track and glued their eyes on him. He took a sit at the nearest table, predicted the girls were staring at him lustfully, he winks them and ……let's just say that some fainted while others went to seventh heaven.

Suddenly bursting through the doors came an auburn haired girl.

"You're late again, Kinomoto." the manager said, eyeing the girl with a frown.

"Sorry." she said blandly, wondering why everyone was staring at her... it's not like it's an unusual thing that she was late for work. But that wasn't the reason everyone was staring at her, the reason was the amber eyed man was looking at her with a playful smirk on his face.

She put on her uniform and started working………(that is…sitting on her ass in front of the counter waiting for people to pay for something they bought)

"What would you like, sir?" asked one of the employees to Syaoran, trying hard not to blush. (Dunno why…maybe that's the effect he has on women……anyway, back to the story)

"A cup of coffee is nice……with you in It." he said with a sly grin.

That was the last resort. The poor girl fainted right then and there.

"Not surprising…" He thought.

And I guess you can say everyone of the waitress that came to his table suffered the same consequence…

"Kinomoto! Since you are the only one available considering the others have fainted, you shall go serve that customer." said her fat-so boss.

"But…"

"No buts included," while pointing at his butt.

So there she was… walking up to the devil with steam forming from her head and nose.

"Long time no see, Sa-ku-ra…" the amber eyed man said seductively with a grin.

"What do you want to order?" she said boredly.

"Are you on the menu?"

"Unless I'm that coconut cake."

He chuckled, "Then I'll have that coconut cake."

She glared at him and scribbled furiously on her notepad. He watched her as she hurried away.

A few minutes later, a slice of cake was place in front of him.

"Tell me if you need anything." Sakura said but she meant the total opposite. She turned and began walking to the counter but stopped when the amber eyed man's voice cut her mid-air.

"I do need something."

She turned to him, "What?"

Her eyes widened with horror as he pull her closer to him till their faces were only inches apart.

He stared into her eyes and mumbles a 'you' before he leaned closer to her.

SLAP!

The whole shop stopped with what they were doing to watch them.

"You perverted jerk!" she yelled loudly.

The manager rushed to the scene and begins apologizing for his employee's behavior. The manager turned to Sakura with a fierce scowl on his face, "You are fired"

"WHAT? No way, you don't mean that right?!"

"Pack your things and leave." The manager then turns to the amber eyed man, "I'm so sorry, this won't happen again Mr."

"It's okay." Syaoran replied.

Sakura fired one last look at Syaoran before leaving that shop.

Syaoran smirked to himself. _Isn't this interesting__**….**_

"He did WHAT?!"

"Tomoyo! I still need my ears you know?!"

"Oops…sorry but I can't believe he did that, I told you he—"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Don't you dare say—"

"—likes you." Tomoyo finishes.

_Sigh…_

_Stupid Li!!!!!! He's the cause of my very misery. I swear by god that he finds pleasure in my pain!!! It's his fault that I lost my job and car._

"_What the hell did you just do?!!!!!!!" Nineteen year old Kinomoto Sakura screamed with all her might when a certain brown haired dude who completely destroyed her car by running over it._

"_Run over your car," He said_

_She, without hesitation strangled him with all her might. Not noticing there were two policemen passing by. I guess you can say she was arrested and questioned by the police. Luckily for her, Syaoran decided to let it drop._

"At least he saved you for not being arrested." Her raven haired friend commented.

"It was his freaking fault I got arrested in the first place!!!!! And they even charged me for his stay in the hospital!!!! It was not even serious…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate him!!!!!!" Sakura retorted hotly.

The other girl waited patiently for her best friend to finish cursing Syaoran before breaking to her the good news, well at least to her it is.

"Sakura I have something to tell you."

"That jer— oh what is it Tomoyo?"

"Well Eriol and I found you an apartment, I had packed all the things you'll need and move it there already." Tomoyo said easily like she said that to everyone, everyday.

"Oh…thank you Tomoyo…"

"You're welcome" the girl said nervously and counted.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!! Tell me you didn't!"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't…"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!!"

"Yes I DID!"

"Yes you did…"

"Yes…"

Sakura resisted the urge to straggle Tomoyo. The police would not like to see her twice on the same day for the same crime, "Tomoyo, I just lost my job and I only have 150 bucks in my account, how can I pay for the rent?"

"Well I already paid the first month for you."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes but not with my money…I sold all your Channel and Gucci bags to pay for it."

Oh Kami-sama …this is the worst day of my life.

Lucky for me, I fainted right on the couch.

When I open my eyes I saw Tomoyo next to me.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

_What happen?_

It took a few second before everything came back to her. First she lost her job because of Syaoran, and then she lost her car because of Syaoran. When she was cursing Syaoran, her best friend told her that she found her an apartment, which she sold all her precious babies to pay the rent. And it's all Syaoran's fault!

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura? There's smoke coming out your ears and nose." Tomoyo looked worried.

Sakura calmed down, "I'm fine."

"Okay then, I'll be going to work now." said Tomoyo before heading to the door.

Sakura looked at the time and sighed. There's nothing to do and she can't go to the mall because she doesn't have a car. She can't walk there because that will take her forever. She can't take a cab there because she doesn't have the money to do so. She sighed again.

DING DONG

Sakura went to answer the door. But immediately slam the door shut when she saw the person standing there.

-

-

-

_Reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**-- Three: First day--**

DING DONG

Sakura went to answer the door. But immediately slam the door shut when she saw the person standing there.

Luckily, the guy managed to stop her from doing so. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"I do live here as well," Eriol reminded Sakura with a grin on his face.

Sakura glared at him. "Then why bother knocking?"

Eriol sighed, "Look, I don't want to do this but I have to. I'm here to offer you a job"

"You want me to work for you? What in the world have you done to Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"So you don't want it?" his eyes lighten up with hope.

"Nope." She said as she sprawled across the couch.

"GREAT!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and shake her head. She turned her head to Eriol and saw him walking to his car. Suddenly, images of clothes, shoes, car and money came into her mind again.

The next thing she knew, she was already clinging onto his leg, "No Eriol, wait. I accept!"

"What?"His expression was priceless.

"I accept your offer!"

Passers-by stopped to watch the so called soap drama.

"Sakura, get up," He hissed softly, "People are getting the wrong idea."

"I'm not getting up unless I have my job." She whispered to him before saying, "Eriol, you can't do this to me! I'll give you anything. Just don't leave me for Bianca." she cried out loud and pretended to cry.

Eriol immediately got she was doing and saw the crowd forming in front of him, glaring at him.

"Okay I'll give you the damn job, now get up." he whispered back.

Sakura smiled and got up.

"Okay, show's over." she told the crowd.

Eriol glared at her, "I hate you."

Sakura stuck her tongue out like a five year old, "I don't like you that much either."

—

Here I am again. I look at my watch. 9.45 a.m. Great. My life is just wonderful. I have 15 minutes left for me to get to that building, I mean it's just across the street and the light is still red. I look at my watch again 9.52 a.m.

"Okay, HOW LONG MUST THIS STUPID TRAFFIC LIGHT TAKE TO TURN GREEN?!!" I screamed at the traffic light.

"Um, miss?" the officer came over to my window and knock on it.

"WHAT?!"

The poor guy looked terrified, "Th-this traffic li-light is is not working."

"It's not? You mean I have been waiting here for half an hour for nothing?!"

"I'm I'm so s-s-sorry…" He apologized. I let out a sigh in frustration and accidentally stomped on the gas.

"HOE!!!" I quickly release my foot and step on the brake. I looked at the mirror and saw the officer holding his leg in pain. Okay, Tomoyo will never lend me her car now.

_That had nothing to do with me…I hope._

—

10.05 a.m.

I looked up at the tall building and at my watch again. I can't believe I'm late! I made a dash to one of the closing elevator. I stuck my hand out to stop it from closing and I made did! It opened but… I saw the last man I wanted to see there.

Syaoran Li. Damn.

He had his stupid smirk on his face again "Hi Sakura, coming in?" He winked at me.

"No thank you." I stepped aside so the elevator would close but he dragged me in and slip out.

"It's okay I just take the other elevator." he said, smiling sweetly at me. Darn why must he look so…eye-catching when he does that. Wait, I didn't not just think that Syaoran Li is eye-catching. Anyway, why is he so nice today?

"Ding, you have reached second floor."

The elevator door opened but no one walked in.

"Ding, you have reached third floor."

No one walked in either. Then I look at the elevator's button and saw that all of them were lighted up. That…that jerk had press **EVERYTHING** so the elevator would stop on every floor!

When I turned around, (the elevator is transparent.) I saw that bastard laughing his guts out while waving at me. I hope he laughs until his intestines spills out from his mouth. That would be nice to watch.

"I HATE YOU!!!" the nerves of that man!

"Ding, you have reached the 4th floor."

20 minutes later, "Ding, you have reached the 32th floor."

Kami-sama…why must this happen to me?! I took my phone out and speed-dial Tomoyo.

After the third ring, she picked up, "Hey Sakura how's the new job?"

"I'm…not there yet."

"Eh, why not?" she sounded worried.

Oh, maybe you can blame that stupid bastard for pressing every single button. "Ding, you have reached the 34th floor."

"That's not important right now, I just want to asked, what floor is Eriol's office?"

"Oh it's just on the top floor," she answered, "yup, 86th floor… I think."

I banged my head on the glass. "Erm, I got to go Tomoyo…bye, love you."

"Ding, you have reached the 36th floor."

AHH!!! 50 more floors to go. When the door opened I slipped out and went to the other elevator.

_Out of service_

I stare at the paper that was stuck on the elevator.

No way! I composed myself and thought about the options I have.

A) I get to the other elevator and wait.

B) I take the stairs.

I figure that A was the best option but sadly that elevator won't be coming down anytime soon. By the time I reached the 86th floor, it was already 2.29 p.m. and I could not feel my legs anymore. I knew I shouldn't stop going to the gym.

"Ah how nice of you to join us Sakura." Eriol said happily but he was giving me the why-must-you-come look. What? Everyone got that look before, right?

I try to stop my legs from failing on me and ran my hand through my hair to tidy it, "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"It's okay Sakura, you know what they say, it's better late than never," Now, he was giving me the you-call-five-hours-just-a-LITTLE-late look. I'm sure that everyone got that look before.

I laughed nervously.

"Sakura, come with me," Eriol said before turning to his office. I follow him. He stop at the door and he turned to me, "You can start by cleaning my office." and he walked away.

—

Syaoran's POV

I walked into Eriol's office, knowing that he wasn't there. Why am I entering his office when he's not there you ask? Well, I want to check out his new secretary but I was banned from going inside his office and you don't need to know why. How can the vice president ban the president from going into his office? Beats me, I have no idea.

I heard someone talking outside the room.

_Eriol!_

I hid under the table because it's the only place available. Then the door opened. Must be the new secretary… um…nice legs. She walked around the room. Screaming **it's a pigsty** and walked closer to the table as I tried my hardest to stick to the table.

She sat on his chair and put her leg on the table, giving me a clear view on what was she wearing below…I'm not a pervert. She showed it to me so I have no choice but to look.

"Um…what this?" She asked herself, "The red light is on…red means it's off right?"

I'm guessing that she took the microphone.

"Ahem… ahem…" She said as I resist the urge to laugh,"Hello everyone, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa's new secretary, Kinomoto Sakura and there's something I need to say. Did you know that the vice president had fooled everyone who has been working here all along? You always see him wearing that goofy smile on his face but that's all but a disguise! That's right people you have actually been working for a…" She pause for awhile,"…a wizard! Eriol Hiiragizawa is actually… Harry Potter! I mean, where did you think he got those round looking glasses that look exactly like Harry Potter's? He abandoned his wife Ginny Potter and his three kids no older than six and went having affairs because he claimed that she is not up to his standards. Yes people, he has been cheating on a lot of innocent girls like my best friend. So now that you know that he's such an irresponsible man, do not hold back to slaughter him. Make him get run over by angry moms or any possible ways you see fit to punish this naughty man."

I could hear Eriol banging his head on the wall, saying something like, "Why? _Why?_ Why?! Why must Tomoyo make me hire her?!"

I couldn't help myself and begin to laugh.

She looked down the table and saw me. We stare at each other for 10 second before she started screaming. She started slapping me with both her hands at the same time over and over again until my whole face was all red. Damn…

-

-

-

**A/N **Poor Saku… Anyway we would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to your alerts. Now go ahead and click that little blue button down there. 15 reviews would be nice ^^ P.S if you have any ideas on anything, please tell us. Till then…


	4. Chapter 4

**--Four: That's what you'll get --**

_So what can be worse? Getting fired every week or maybe…I don't know, getting to work 5 hours late then show your boss's boss your underwear perhaps?_

_I can't believe this is happening to me._

_Why me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Maybe I ran over the neighbor's dog once but I just got my license. And the dog's fur was exactly like the pavement. It's not my fault all the time, you know._

Sakura banged her head on the desk repetitively, forgetting something very important.

"Erm… Sakura, what are you doing?" Eriol raised one of his eyebrows.

Sakura looked up. "Oh…shit," she mumbled under her breath, suddenly looking very embarrassed.

Everyone in the meeting room was looking at her and whispering among themselves.

_Mental note to self: Do not think about how miserable life is when you're having a meeting._

Sakura thought of an excuse and said the first thing that sounded smart, "I need to clear my head."

"Are you saying that my proposal is hard to understand?" The boss of a very important company asked, looking very insulted.

"No, not at all sir." _Thought I can't make out a single word he is blabbering about……_

The boss wasn't buying it, "Where is the president of this company?!"

"He cannot make it today, sir. He is engaged in some crisis." Eriol manage to cut in while glaring at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. _It's not her fault; any logical women would do the same. If you found someone peeking from under your desk (in this case, it is Eriol's desk) what would you do? And besides, who in the world would skip an important meeting just because his cheeks are swollen? It's not like his face was deformed like Erik from "The Phantom of the Opera." Syaoran was far from that…_

"Then that's it! What can be more important than this? I had enough!" With that he stomped off with his secretary.

Eriol and Sakura stared at door.

"Mr. Big Fat Monkey who never shaves…" Sakura whispered to herself and within a second later, Mr. Big Fat Monkey stomped back into the room.

"It's Keroyonagi! Not big fat monkey!" And he stomped off the room again.

Eriol ran after Mr. big fa- I mean Mr. Keroyonagi. I took the documents on the table and left the room.

I dropped the documents on my desk and I couldn't help but glared at the room across the hall. Who does the room belong to? Sorry, no prize for the winner but bingo! Aren't I lucky? I get to face Syaoran as long as I sit here and look straight. Unless, he closed the curtains of course, but knowing him would he do that? No. Curse you Kami-sama for making me work with someone who believed in Fung Sui.

An icon flashed on my laptop and I clicked on it the email.

_From: Syaoran Li_

_Message: Don't curse Kami-sama. And stop frowning; your face might just stay that way. By the way, I love your underwear. Who would have thought innocent little Sakura would wear something that revealing. I would not mind having the same incident repeating everyday if you wear those kind of underwear more often. Especially green. You look good in them._

That pervert!!!!!! How dare he say things like that!!!!!! I looked over and saw him smirking at me. His face looked just as handsom— I mean horrendous as usual to me. Maybe I should have hit him harder. You know, kick him there. Now that will feel good.

The icon flashed on my screen again.

_From: Syaoran Li_

_Message: You know you should stop staring at me. I know I'm the most handsome guy you have ever seen._

He winked at me and he took a bite of the sushi in his hands. That looked so good, um… I'm talking about the sushi.

I reached over to my bag and search for my lunch box while Syaoran stared at me, observantly. Hoe? I couldn't find it anywhere.

_From: Syaoran Li_

_Message: Thanks for lunch._

Oh no he didn't! Grr! I'm going to get Touya after him! Then he'll really be sushi!

"Photocopy this and send it back to me," Eriol said as he threw a large stack of paper onto my desk and stormed into his office. His hair was messy; it was sticking out in different directions and he looked like he just ran a marathon. Or maybe just our company's stairs. Ha! Now he knew what I went through.

I looked at the huge clock on the wall. Yes! Just one and a half hours more and I'll be free! Free until—

_From: Eriol Hiiragizawa _

_Message: Hey Sakura, just want to let you know that you have to stay till 10.00 p.m. since you were 5 hours late. Have a nice day!_

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not happening! Curse you Kami-sama!

_From: Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_Message: P.S don't curse Kami-sama, that's my job. It's your fault anyway._

I rested my head on the table and it took me a minute to calm my breathing and when I was done with that, I was in lala land.

"_Miss Kinomoto!" _

_I tried to pull the sheet over my head but I can't find it._

"_Miss Kinomoto! Wake up!" _

_I jerked my head up and saw the whole class laughing at me. Mr. Yoshita, the middle aged history teacher looked very angry as he stood before me, "Miss Kinomoto, detention!"_

_I groaned and looked at my left by accident and immediately regretted it. Li Syaoran was looked at me with a smile. I know that smile…_

"_What are you smiling at, jerk?" I asked as I glared at him._

"_Oh, nothing." He answered casually. Something is up, I just know it._

_The bell rang and I packed my stuff. I noticed that Li Syaoran was taking his time. _

_I tried to get up but was pulled down by an invisible force. What the—?_

_Syaoran walked in front of my table, putting his face inches from mine and ask, "What's the matter Sakura? Stuck?" he empathized the word 'stuck'._

_DAMN YOU SYAORAN LI!_

I woke up abruptly due to an annoying beep. I realized that it was coming from my phone. I dug my phone out of my bag and flipped it open.

_From: Pig-headed Pea Brain Freak_

_Message: Have a nice nap Kura? You were moaning my name over and over again… I didn't know you were having those kinds of dreams about me…_

I felt the heat on my face. I looked over to Syaoran office and saw that it was empty. Then I realized that everyone was running around like crazy and the office was a mess. If someone didn't know better, they would think that the office was hit by a tornado. Girls were appalling more makeup and putting on branded shoes that could kill. Literally, if I wore them, not only will I get hurt, others will too.

The guys were trying to tidy up the mess that the girls made but it didn't seem to be working.

I got up and manage to stop one of my colleagues and asked what was going on.

"Oh my god! Like you don't know?!" she looked at me as if I had grown another head or something. What's with the way she talked anyway?

I shook my head and replied, "I don't." I mean, if I do, then why the hell would I be asking her? Sigh, you can't expect anything from women these days. Wait, what am I?

"Today's like the most important day of year!" She said; more like yelled matter-of-factly, "She's like so totally coming!"

"She? Who?" I asked curiously. But she didn't have to answer because the door suddenly burst opened and my 'answer' walked in. I noticed that everyone in the office line-up in two straight line and I'm right in the middle of it. My colleagues quickly move into the line while I just stood there dumbfound at the beautiful women. Not the smartest thing to do, Sakura…

She was giving me the move-or-die look and I gladly move aside as I blushed crimson. Today is not my day, then again when is?

I wonder who she was as she passed by me and then I realized that I was looking at Yelan Li herself. Wow, she has not changed much…come to think of it, she was always at my school. I wonder why… wait, wait, wait a minute. Isn't pig-headed pea brain freak's last name 'Li'? I mentally smack myself on the head.

Eriol ran towards me and asked, "Where is the document that I asked you to photocopy?"

I gasped. Shit! I forgot all about it!

Eriol sighed, "Never mind, just photocopy it now. Twelve copies and twelve cups of coffee to the meeting room, now." And he ran towards the meeting room.

I grab the documents without looking at it and went to photocopy it. Not knowing how my new blouse got stuck in it, the whole machine jammed. But at least my blouse was saved. I made the coffee and rushed over to meeting room and make myself presentable before entering.

Thirteen pair of eyes turned to me as I pass the document to Eriol and placed the coffee on the desk. Eriol rushed me to the side of the room.

Yelan was sitting at the end of the table. Syaoran was standing at the other end of the table, looking very confident as he held document. The front page looked very very familiar to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the document you are now holding, holds the future for HC," Syaoran finally speak. I stared at the document that he was holding. It was very familiar indeed.

"The first page contains our new logo," he continued as he flipped open to the first page. Kami-sama, tell me that this is not happening…

Everyone in the room gasped while I stand there speechless. He was holding my…

Yelan, who was drinking the coffee, spat it out the moment she drank it. How rude! It was my first time making coffee; I mean what harm could a mixture of salt, sugar, vinegar, pepper, ketchup, onions, soy sauce, cold water, oyster sauce and chili sauce do to you? I guess I found out the answer the hard way……

She fainted the next second. Okay, maybe it's really bad…

Maybe it wasn't my coffee. It was the new logo. I walked to the table to have a peeked at the new logo while everyone else rushed towards Yelan. My eyes nearly popped out of my eye socket when I saw it. I photocopy the wrong thing! I accidentally photocopy my notebook that I used to…

_HK Daily_

_HC, probably the largest company in Hong Kong, Japan, China and America is believed to be worth more than 25 billion._

_Li Syaoran, the current president of HC, after his mother Li Yelan, the pervious president of HC passed the company to him, _

_had presented the world with the new HC logo yesterday at the HC's main branch. The 22 year old prodigy is one of the world_

_youngest president and yesterdays incident had proved that this is no mistake. At least the world hoped so._

_HC's new logo: FUCK YOU LI SYAORAN!!_

…curse Syaoran. Not good…

-

-

-

**A/N**_s_

**Illessa: **1st of all, Illessa would like to wish her sister Happy Birthday and others who have the same birthday as her. Meaning, today, 3rd December. 2nd, once again, we would like to thank the people who have reviewed. Reviews are important to us to see whether or not we should continue ts story or to leave it hanging. For those who put our story on alert, please, review for us to keep the story going. If we manage to reach 80 reviews, that would be good. 90 will be great. 100 and above would be excellent. Remember, the more reviews we get, the faster we'll update the story. Lastly, please be free to drop of any ideas or special request. We'll try our hardest to make our story as different as the others to make sure no one will accuse us of copying. So do not expect this story be just another office romance story. And now, we'll have to go and nap. Bye and have a great year.

**Avery: **(Look at what Illessa wrote) I got nothing to say except sorry we took so long to update! Exams + life + Illessa's laziness = A pain in the ass. ^.^ see you soon!


End file.
